


Muse

by kierenmonroe



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Im not entirely sure where I was going with this story but Im gonna try and salvage it, M/M, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-16
Updated: 2015-06-16
Packaged: 2018-04-04 16:45:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4145133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kierenmonroe/pseuds/kierenmonroe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>--Originally posted on my other AO3 account--</p><p>Just like any other writer, Castiel Novak has hit writers block.  But when Sam introduces Castiel to his brother, Dean, Castiel is full of ideas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Muse

**Author's Note:**

> Right okay so I came across this fic on my other account after someone left a comment, and I had totally forgotten it. I'm not even sure where this was going, because Im an idiot and didnt write the prompt/idea at the top of the Word document. So this should be fun! Ill add tags as I go, and bear with me please xx

Castiel Novak had never been so deep into writers block.

He had been through it, of course.  Every writer, no matter whether you’re JK Rowling or someone typing fanfiction at 3am, goes through writers block.  But for some reason, this was different.

He sighed, leaning back in his chair and running a hand through his hair.  He’d been sitting at his desk, staring at the blank page in front of him for what felt like hours.  He always started a story off on paper, so it seems more tangible.  It helped him when he transitioned onto the computer, and he always seemed to get words to flow better when they came from his hand.  


A quick glance at his watch told him it was three in the morning.  He’d been working since ten. 

“Fuck it,” he groaned, tossing the notebook and pen into a drawer before moving into the kitchen.  He rummaged through the fridge, grabbed a water bottle and an apple, then made his way up the stairs.  He flung himself onto the bed and was asleep in seconds.

\--

He woke to his phone ringing.  Groaning, he fumbled around for the phone, squinting as the bright light hit his eyes. 

“Hello?” he grunted, sitting up and rubbing his eyes.

“Hey, Cas.  You just getting up?”  His friend Sam’s voice is loud, and Castiel has to pull the phone away from his face for a moment.

“Yes.  Well, no, I _was_ asleep.  You woke me up.”

“It’s two in the afternoon, Cas.”  He hears Sam laugh and he flops back against the pillows. “Anyway, the reason I’m calling is my brother’s in town this weekend, and I want you to meet him.”

“Why?”

“C’mon Cas, we’re like brothers.  So you should meet my real one.”

Sam had him there.  The two had been friends ever since Cas had first moved to the new town, bringing him coffee and talking to him inside a café on a rainy day.  Cas had found him attractive, what with his height and his dimples.  He had even considered forming some form of attraction to him, but once he saw how Sam acted around his friend Jess, he knew he was out of the picture.

Cas sighed dramatically.  “Well, if you put it that way…”

He could practically hear Sam’s smile.  “Thanks, man.  I’ll swing by around three on Saturday, yeah?”

“Sounds good.  Now let me sleep, you ass.”

“Yeah, yeah, whatever.  You definitely need your beauty sleep.”

Cas laughed and hung up, glancing around the room.  Now that he was fully awake, he could see that it was late in the day.  He stood, stretching, and opened the window.  It was nearing fall, and the breeze was cool.  This was his favorite time of year, especially now that he had a view of a big open park.  The colors were amazing during fall, and each year seemed to bring more and more excitement.

He showered and sat back down at his desk, the pen and paper out again.

“Right, I can do this.”  He nodded to himself and picked up the pen, staring at the paper like the words were going to write themselves.

After an hour, he stood and turned on some music.  Still nothing.

Another hour passed, and he convinced himself he deserved a break.  He made himself coffee and brought it over to the desk, only to get up again and start pacing the room.

His phone rang again, and he screamed.  “What?” he hissed when he answered.

“Lord, who pissed in your cornflakes?”  It was Sam again.

Cas sighed.  “Sorry, Sam.  Writing is making me mad.  What’s up?”

“Don’t worry about it.  Listen, slight change of plans.  My brother, he’s coming in today instead.  He’s actually here already-“

“Sam, where’s the damn food?” Cas heard a slightly deeper voice from the background. 

“Shut up, Dean!  Sorry, Cas.  Anyway, can we come get you now?”

Cas looked at his paper, still blank, now with little dots from where he had been impatiently tapping the tip of his pen.  “Yeah, fine.”

“Awesome!  Alright, we’ll be there in about twenty.  It’s cool if I bring Jess?”

“Are you ever going to admit you two are a thing?” Cas said, smiling.  Sam and Jess were always together, constantly flirting, and when they weren’t next to each other they were either texting or calling each other.  Incessantly. 

“Shut up.  Just be ready when I get there, yeah?”

“Yeah, yeah.  See you in a few.”  Cas hung up the phone, glaring at the blank page and throwing it into the drawer, slamming it with more force than was necessary. 

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my [Tumblr](http://needydean.tumblr.com)


End file.
